Amor por mi Esposa
by darkhellsoul
Summary: Naruto se ha enamorado de una mujer casada y obviamente mayor que el, esta es la historia de su amor, el amor por su esposa.
1. Chapter 1 Prologo

Bueno chicos hoy vi la fecha y decidí comenzar a escribir esta pequeña historia romántica que sera corta, nada del otro mundo y mas que nada escribo por dos razones, la primera para celebrar San Valentin y la segunda para despejar un poco mi cabeza de exceso de ideas, espero que les guste.

* * *

Amor por mi esposa.

Capitulo 1 Prologo.

Hola, sé que muchos conocen mi nombre, se también que se han escrito muchas cosas también con mi nombre algunas muy alegres, otras muy trágicas, otras muy heroicas y otras…en fin ustedes entienden, pero la verdad es otra, soy un simple Jounin de Konoha, o mejor dicho era un Jounin de Konoha, se preguntaras ¿Cómo es que era Jounin? ¿Acaso se murió y quien habla es su espíritu? ¿Acaso traiciono a su aldea? ¿Acaso lo desterraron? Todas esas suposiciones son muy imaginativas, pero la verdad es otra, renuncie a mi vida como Jounin y de paso como ANBU de elite, por una razón muy simple, quizás para algunos muy banal, para otros será ridícula y unos pocos lo comprenderán, la razón fue por amor.

Ah el amor, que sentimiento más hermoso y a la vez tan horrible, puede darnos la luz de la felicidad o la más absoluta oscuridad, puede convertir a un hombre sensato y tranquilo en una bestia sin sentimientos, el amor es lo que da sentido y sin sentido a nuestras vidas, si existe algo como una fuerza universal que mueva al universo, que cree milagros y desastres, que es lo más cercano a dios y al demonio eso es el amor.

Muchos se preguntaran a estas alturas, ¿Cómo yo Naruto Uzumaki, conocido mundialmente por ser un cabeza hueca puede pensar cosas tan profundas? La razón también es muy simple, estoy enamorado, estoy enamorado de la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, a la que puedo llamar con orgullo mi esposa, una mujer alegre, inteligente, amorosa, ella es la luz de mis ojos y la que me quita esa luz a golpes cuando no me comporto, jajaja, si mi esposa a veces da miedo, ahora me imagino que deben pensar ¿Quién será la mujer que fue capaz de hacer que Naruto Uzumaki renuncie a su sueño de ser Hokage? Para empezar nunca fue mi sueño ser Hokage, solo quería una vida tranquila. Incluso algunos deben pensar en nombres como Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, otros un poco más imaginativos dirán nombres como Temari, Mei Terumi, Samui, Tsunade Senju, Shizune, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, y algunos muchísimo más imaginativos dirán nombres como Kurotsuchi, Mito Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki, Karin Uzumaki, Tayuya, Yugao, Ayame, pero la verdad es que no, ninguno de esos nombres es.

Pero me estoy alejando de mis pensamientos, como decía el amor es el sentimiento más raro que existe, imaginen a un chico de 17 años enamorado de una mujer, hasta ahí todo normal, pero la mujer que ama es mayor que él, hasta ahí todavía es relativamente normal, pero si esa mujer es casada, ya la cosa comienza a complicarse, y se complica aun mas si esa mujer es la madre de tu mejor amigo, que además es el capitán en tu escuadrón ANBU, y se complica muchísimo más si esa mujer es la esposa del líder de uno de los clanes más respetados y temidos de Konoha.

Para que entiendan mejor las cosas les contare mi historia de amor por mi esposa, la historia de amor de dos personas que se aman con locura, la historia de Naruto Uzumaki y de Mikoto Uchiha mi amada esposa.


	2. Chapter 2 Como comenzo todo

Capitulo 2 Como comenzó todo.

Como les dije les contare como empezó todo entre Miko-chan y yo, todo comenzó cuando llego a la Academia Itachi, ella venia todos los días a dejar a su hijo Itachi, el era tres años menor que yo, pero era el genio del clan Uchiha hacía dos años que se había graduado el otro genio de ese clan Shisui Uchiha, el a diferencia de Itachi, era agradable y no discriminaba a nadie.

Como decía el primer día que vi a Mikoto me quede prendado, me sonroje solo por verla sonreír, era especial, yo era un huérfano y me sentía como a un millón de kilómetros de ella, ella era perfecta. Mi mayor dicha durante mi estancia en la Academia era verla, llegaba temprano a la academia solo con la intención de verla y me iba de ultimo solo por volver a verla, cuando iba a dejar a Itachi su padre ese día andaba de un humor de perros, lo mejor era que todo el mundo se mantuviera lejos de mí, irónicamente con el pasar del tiempo Itachi se convirtió en mi mejor amigo.

Llego el día en que nos presento, ese día yo me quede sorprendido, si se le puede llamar sorprendido a desmayarte con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, cuando ella me dijo:

-Hola Naruto-kun, es un gusto conocerte, Itachi chan me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Esas palabras me llegaron directo al corazón y solo pude contestarle hola antes de desmayarme, cuando desperté lo primero que vi fue sus hermosos ojos negros que me veían con cariño, y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba desmayado nuevamente.

El tiempo paso y así mis días de Academia acabaron, nos graduamos juntos Itachi y yo él era el mejor de la clase y yo el segundo éramos inseparables, cuando comenzamos como Gennin, nos quejábamos a diario de las estúpidas misiones rango D y quien nos escuchaba pacientemente era Mikoto-chan, ella simplemente reía cuando comenzábamos con nuestras quejas, que de que sirve cortar el césped de la mansión Hokage si cuando haya guerra no usaremos una podadora para defendernos, que de que servía ser niñera de unos inaguantables gemelos si en un combate no le cambiaríamos pañales a los oponentes, así eran nuestras diarias quejas y ella solo sonreía, al ser los mejores de la academia teníamos muchísimas chicas tras nuestro, al principio Itachi las veía como molestias, pero al ir pasando el tiempo las molestias pasaron a ser interesantes, al menos para él, en cambio yo estaba enamorado de ella, la linda y dulce Mikoto, claro que nunca se lo dije a Itachi.

Paso el tiempo yo tenía 16 años, Itachi cumplió los trece ambos éramos Chuunin y pronto nos postularían para que ascendiéramos a Jounin, en las misiones éramos insuperables, no había misión imposible para nosotros, Itachi había comenzado a salir con una chica de nombre Kurenai Yuhi, debo reconocer que la chica era linda, pero no se comparaba a mi Mikoto-chan, en cambio yo, intente salir con chicas de mi edad, primero Yugao Uzuki, luego una chica llamada Hitomi Hyuga, después vino mi mayor fracaso Anko Mitarashi, mis relaciones con chicas si tenía suerte duraban un mes como fue el caso con Hitomi y Yugao, con Anko fueron 2 días, siempre era lo mismo, cada vez que las iba a besar aparecía frente a mí el rostro de Mikoto y su rostro era de decepción, se que sonara patético pero a mis 16 años nunca había besado a una chica, quería que mi primer beso, mi primera vez, mi primer todo fuera con Mikoto, pero yo sabía la cruel verdad, eso nunca pasaría, me dolía y mucho. Después de mi fracaso monumental con Anko se empezó a correr la voz por la aldea que a mí no me gustaban las mujeres, incluso podría jurar que Anko empezó a hacer circular el rumor que yo era gay.

A los pocos días de que empezó a correr el rumor de que era gay, el primero en acercarse a mí obviamente fue Itachi.

-Oye dobe ¿es cierto que te gustan los hombres?-dijo sin rodeos el teme de Itachi.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa estupidez teme?-le conteste.

-Pues todos en la aldea dicen que eres gay, ya que tienes 16 años y nunca ninguna de tus novias te ha durado más de un mes y a ninguna ni siquiera la has besado-me contesto.

-No seas idiota Itachi a mí me gustan las mujeres-dije molesto.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no tienes novia ni has besado a ninguna chica?-me pregunto.

Estaba atrapado, tenía que defenderme pero no podía decirle a mi amigo que la mujer que me gustaba era su madre.

-Mira teme, me gusta una chica muy linda, ella es mayor que yo, ella solo me ve como un chiquillo, sé que mi sueño es imposible, pero me gustaría que mi primer todo sea con ella, es por eso que mis novias no duran ni un mes y ni siquiera las beso, porque lo considero una traición hacia ella y créeme cuando te digo que he intentado olvidarla pero no puedo-le conteste a Itachi.

El me miro serio y luego me dio una sonrisa leve.

-Eres un dobe, Naruto-me dijo Itachi.

A los pocos días me llamo el Hokage y le di la misma explicación que a Itachi, el me aconsejo que le dijera a esa chica que le dijera lo que sentía, yo solo le conteste que lo intentaría.

Pasaron unos meses y nos nombraron Jounin a mí y a Itachi estábamos felices y de inmediato nos llamaron de ANBU lo que para nosotros fue una sorpresa enorme. Después de dos meses de entrenamiento en ANBU fuimos enviados a misiones el resultado incluso sorprendió al Hokage, éramos los mejores, además en nuestro escuadrón estaban Kakashi o como debíamos llamarlo en las operaciones Inu, y Shisui a quien debíamos llamar Karasu, Itachi era comadreja y yo Kitsune, las misiones más difíciles nos eran encomendadas, infiltración en castillos, asesinatos importantes, secuestros o rescates complicados, cualquier misión complicada que hubiera siempre éramos llamados los cuatro.

La vida era relativamente rutinaria, misiones, descanso, misiones, eso sin contar que cuando tenía tiempo libre solo pensaba en ella, incluso les confesare que empecé un cuaderno donde ponía mis pensamientos y pseudo poemas para Mikoto que nunca le enviaba obviamente.

Pero todo cambio una noche lluviosa, una noche en la que no podía dormir y salí a caminar.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y comenten para saber su opinión.

Saludos.


	3. Chapter 3 Confesiones en una noche 1

Capitulo 3 Confesiones en una Noche Tormentosa Primera Parte.

Como dije era una noche lluviosa, era otra de mis clásicas noches en que no podía dormir por pensar en Mikoto, era medianoche así que a pesar de la lluvia decidí salir a caminar quizás con un poco de suerte me enfermaría y Miko-chan vendría a cuidarme, si ya se suena ingenuo, pero es verdad uno al enamorarse se vuelve tonto, ingenuo y si las cosas se dan se vuelve pervertido, o al menos lo último es lo que vive diciendo Kakashi mientras lee sus estúpidos libros de portada naranja.

Como decía salí a caminar sin preocuparme de llevar un paraguas, luego de unos cinco minutos de caminata, llegue a una plaza, que por la hora y el clima estaba vacía, o al menos eso creía, ya que en uno de los bancos de la plaza había alguien sentado, me llamo la atención quien era tan tonto o tan loco para sentarse en una plaza en medio de ese aguacero, me acerque un poco y cuando me acerque me quede helado, cerca de mi estaba la mujer de mis sueños, la culpable aunque indirecta de que yo en ese momento me estuviera mojando, frente a mi estaba Mikoto Uchiha.

-Mikoto-san ¿Qué hace a esta hora y con este clima?-le pregunte de inmediato.

-Nada que te importe-me dijo fríamente sin levantar la vista.

-pues si me importa no puedo permitir que este aquí mojándose-conteste serio.

-Déjame tran…-alcanzo a decir cuando levanto el rostro y me vio.

De inmediato note que había estado llorando.

-Naruto-kun quiero estar sola-dijo triste.

-Pues no lo voy a permitir y menos con este clima, así que Mikoto-san por favor acompáñeme a mi casa que está aquí cerca, ahí se puede quedar en mi habitación sola pero sin el riesgo de enfermarse-le dije al momento de tomarla de la mano y casi arrastrarla a mi casa.

Ella me siguió como una niña pequeña al llegar los dos veníamos empapados de inmediato fui a buscar un par de toallas y cuando le pase la que era para ella, pude ver que la ropa estaba tan empapada que se le pegaba al cuerpo, a su hermoso y lindo cuerpo, le dije que tomara un baño y yo le prestaría algo de ropa para que se cambiara. Ella solamente contesto de acuerdo.

Cuando ella entro al baño a bañarse busque entre mi ropa algo que pudiera usar ella después de revolver la ropa encontré una playera y un short que le podían servir para cubrirse, antes que acabara de bañarse, abrí apenas la puerta del baño y le deje la ropa para que se cambiara, luego me fui a la cocina a poner agua a calentar para ofrecerle un te siquiera.

Después de unos minutos el agua de la ducha dejo de sonar y unos minutos después ella salió con la playera y el short, yo me quede de piedra el short le quedaba a menos de la mitad del muslo, por lo tanto mostraba bastante de sus torneadas y hermosas piernas, la playera le quedaba holgada pero en la parte de sus pechos parecía que estos se sostenían producto de un Jutsu anti gravedad. Yo estaba volviéndome loco Mikoto Uchiha la mujer de mis sueños en mi casa usando mi ropa era demasiado y estaba poniéndome rojo a la millonésima potencia.

-Sera mejor que tomes un baño caliente antes que te de fiebre-me dijo ella.

-Si…de acuerdo…Mikoto-san-dije yo partiendo como un rayo al baño.

Tan apurado iba que se me olvido llevar mi ropa. Después de unos diez minutos salí del baño, maldiciendo mi estupidez por no llevar ropa, estaba molesto conmigo mismo, que se me olvido el detalle de mi invitada así que me puse la toalla en la cintura y salí a buscar ropa que ponerme, abro la puerta del baño y me encuentro con Mikoto-chan en el pasillo.

Ella se quedo unos segundos mirándome detenidamente, yo me quede mirándola, parecía que estábamos compitiendo cual de los dos se podía poner más rojo.

-Lo…lo siento…se me olvido traer ropa-dije a modo de disculpa todo rojo.

-Per…perdona pero…pero aquí te traiga algo de ropa-me dijo Mikoto totalmente roja.

-Gra…Gracias…Mi…Mikoto-san-dije tartamudeando.

Ella me paso la ropa y nuestras manos se rozaron, y sentí como una descarga eléctrica que recorrió mi cuerpo, tome la ropa y volví al baño a vestirme, después de unos minutos salí ya vestido.

Me dirigí a la sala y la encontré sentada con todo listo para tomar un te.

-Gracias Mikoto-san pero no debió molestarse-dije.

-No es molestia Naruto-kun tu me trajiste a tu casa, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer-dijo con esa sonrisa que me vuelve loco.

-Está bien Mikoto-san pero no me diga Naruto-kun me hace sentir un niño, solo dígame Naruto a secas-dije sonriendo.

-De acuerdo Naruto, pero si yo te digo Naruto quiero que me digas Mikoto-me dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-No podría, la podría meter en algún problema-dije.

-Hagamos esto Naruto, me dirás Mikoto solo cuando estemos solos frente a las demás personas seguirás llamándome como siempre ¿Qué te parece?-me dijo ella con una hermosa sonrisa.

-De acuerdo Mikoto- solo decir su nombre me sentía en las nubes.

Ella sirvió el té con elegancia, sus maneras eran suaves y precisas, casi el cotidiano acto de servir el té, en sus manos parecía una obra de arte y pulcritud.

-Disculpa Mikoto por no tener algo con que acompañar el te-dije con pena.

-No te preocupes Naruto lo que ahora necesitamos es calentar el cuerpo-me dijo.

-disculpa que te pregunte pero ¿Por qué estabas fuera de tu casa y sobre todo a esta hora?-le pregunte.

-Lo mismo podría preguntar yo-dijo ella.

-Yo simplemente no podía dormir y decidí salir a caminar-dije.

-¿con este clima?-dijo asombrada.

-Sí, ya llevaba más de media hora sentado donde estas tu así que decidí salir ¿Qué hay de ti?-respondí.

-Naruto eso es algo complicado, por casualidad ¿no tendrás algo un poco más fuerte para que te cuente?-me dijo triste.

-Tengo vino, ¿sirve?-dije.

-Si el vino está bien Naruto-me contesto.

Fui a la cocina por un sacacorchos y unos vasos.

-Disculpa si no son los vasos adecuados-dije con pena.

-No importa Naruto-me respondió se notaba decaída.

Serví los vasos y le pase uno a ella y yo me quede con el otro, la tormenta seguía y más fuerte que hace unos minutos, de pronto se corto la electricidad, por suerte tenia velas, porque la linterna como todas las cosas, cuando las necesitas nunca las encuentras, así que puse unas velas eran casi la una de la madrugada. Mikoto sostenía entre sus hermosas manos el vaso de vino y miraba fijamente la llama de la vela. Así estuvo unos cinco minutos. Hasta que decidió hablar.

-Realmente quieres saber ¿Por qué estaba ahí a esta hora?-me pregunto.

-Por supuesto Mikoto así puedo ayudarte-le respondí con convicción.

Ella solo sonrió y dio un suspiro.

-Veras Naruto no soy feliz en mi matrimonio-dijo con un tono triste.

-Pero ¿Por qué? Siempre se te ve feliz-le dije.

-Naruto eso es solo una fachada, como la que tu usas a diario-yo me moví incomodo, pero ella continuo-Naruto yo me case con Fugaku por obligación no por amor.

Yo quede helado, la confesión era directa.

-Pero ¿Por qué aceptaste eso?-pregunte confundido.

-Naruto me case obligado por estar embarazada de Itachi-chan-yo guarde silencio y ella comenzó a contarme su historia-cuando quede embarazada de Itachi-chan yo tenía trece años, y Fugaku tenía 16, todo comenzó un día en una fiesta que daba un pariente mutuo lo conocí, me pareció simpático pero no guapo, yo había terminado el día anterior con mi primer novio, con el que no llegue mas allá de unos besos, Fugaku mientras tanto era el hijo del líder del clan Uchiha, alguien deseado por todas las chicas de la aldea, sin embargo yo no era de esas, para mí solo era Fugaku Uchiha, esa noche no sé porque pero él empezó a coquetearme, al principio me pareció estúpido que un chico de 16 le coquetee a una chica de 13 así que no lo tome en cuenta, sin embargo cerca de las 11 de la noche apareció mi ex novio acompañado de otra chica y ellos venían muy acaramelados, debo reconocer que yo todavía sentía cosas por él, pero al verlo con otra chica los celos me invadieron, si yo hubiera pensado mejor las cosas, como te decía me invadieron los celos, así que acepte los coqueteos de Fugaku solo para molestar a mi ex, sin embargo, el empezó a darme cerveza al principio le dije que no pero al ver como mi ex descaradamente le metía mano a la otra chica, decidí aceptar la cerveza, luego de unas copas me empecé a sentir mareada, así que Fugaku decidió acompañarme sin embargo, el me llevo a uno de los dormitorios, luego me comenzó a besar y luego a tocar, para resumir terminamos en la cama y lo hicimos, después de eso salimos de la habitación y cada quien de vuelta a su mundo. Si te soy sincera no recuerdo nada de esa noche, esa noche emocionalmente no significo nada.

Yo seguí en silencio y ella se animo a continuar. Aunque internamente lo único que quería era matar a Fugaku.

-Lamentablemente y afortunadamente esa noche tuvo consecuencias, afortunadamente porque producto de esa noche de locura, porque esa noche no fue de amor, ni siquiera de pasión, fue una noche de despecho y locura, al menos de mi parte, de esa noche nació Itachi-chan a quien como sabes quiero con locura, pero las consecuencias negativas de esa noche es que acabe casada con Fugaku, un hombre al que he aprendido a despreciar y a odiar desde lo más profundo de mi ser-dijo Miko-chan.

-Pero ¿Por qué sigues con el si no lo amas?-pregunte.

-Naruto, no puedo llegar y pedir el divorcio así como así, dado que él es líder del clan Uchiha, debo tener pruebas contundentes si quiero el divorcio, porque será su palabra contra la mia y yo llevo las de perder-dijo con pesar Miko-chan, así que hice lo más sensato la abrace.

-Pero aun no me explicas ¿Por qué estabas afuera con esta lluvia?-pregunte.

De pronto ella me abrazo y comenzó a llorar en mi hombro.

-¿Qué pasa Miko-chan?-dije preocupado.

-Naruto…se que Fugaku me engaña…lo he sabido hace tiempo…pero no puedo probarlo…si pudiera…si pudiera…seria libre…incluso hoy encontré ropa interior en el dormitorio que no era mía…y cuando le pregunte…me reconoció que tenía una amante…me dijo…me dijo que ella…que ella era más mujer que yo-dijo llorando Mikoto-chan.

-Tranquila Miko-chan, Fugaku es un idiota, mira que engañar a una maravillosa mujer como tú, si fueras mi esposa, yo te amaría con locura y te trataría como una reina-le dije mientras la abrazaba y le acariciaba su hermoso cabello.

-Naruto que amable eres-dijo más tranquila mirándome a los ojos.

Su rostro era tan tierno y su dolor me llegaba a lo más profundo de mi ser, que no sé porque, aun ahora no lo entiendo, me pareció que sus labios me llamaban, que me rogaban ser besados, sin pensar en nada simplemente la bese suavemente, cuando sentí el contacto de sus labios con los míos me sentí transportado a otro mundo.

Luego de un par de segundos me separe de ella todo rojo.

-Perdón Mikoto no era mi intención aprovecharme de ti, lo siento-dije con pesar ya que creía que me odiaría baje mi rostro.

Ella me tomo el rostro y me miro seria, directo a los ojos.

-Al fin te atreviste-dijo seria.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y comenten para saber su opinión.

Saludos.


	4. Chapter 4 Confesiones en una noche 2

Capitulo 4 Confesiones en una noche tormentosa segunda parte.

Yo estaba descolocado con lo que había dicho Mikoto y trate de defenderme.

-Yo…yo…yo…no se a que te refieres Mikoto-conteste espantado.

-Naruto no me mientas se hace mucho que me amas-me dijo seria.

Estaba atrapado, acorralado mi mayor secreto descubierto y precisamente por ella, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era que un rayo atravesara el techo y me cayera encima para ahorrarme la vergüenza de explicarle muchas cosas a Mikoto, ya que sabía que ella no se conformaría con un no sé de que hablas, ella sabía de que hablaba, trague duro.

-No…no…se…de...que…hablas-dije pálido.

-Naruto se que desde que tienes 14 años que estas enamorado de mi-comenzó a decir y yo estaba helado-sé que me amas y hoy he aclarado todas mis dudas.

-¿Qué…que quieres decir?-dije como un animal acorralado.

-Antes de salir debiste haber guardado esto-me dijo mostrando mi cuaderno de pensamientos y pseudo poemas ahora si estaba perdido-me sorprende saber cuando sabes de mi y cuanto es tu amor por mi Naruto.

Yo estaba estupefacto ella me había sorprendido.

-Y bien Naruto ¿me vas a negar lo que sientes?-estaba entre la espada y la pared.

-Es verdad Mikoto te amo con todo mi ser, un día sin verte es el peor día de mi vida, si tú me odiaras preferiría morir ya que mi vida sin ti no es nada-dije.

Ella me miro seria luego me dio una hermosa sonrisa, he hizo algo que ni en mis sueños más locos hubiera esperado, acerco su rostro a mí y me beso.

-Naruto debo confesarte que tú también me gustas y mucho-me dijo luego de besarme.

Eso fue el clímax a todas las emociones que había sentido esa noche y paso lo que a cualquier persona le pasaría me desmaye sin remedio. Al rato después desperté y lo primero que vi fueron esos ojos negros que me vuelven loco y esos labios que con solo tocarlos un par de veces ya me había hecho adicto, abrí bien los ojos y me enderece para encontrarme que ella estaba a mi lado y tomando mi mano.

-Debo seguir soñando-dije en voz baja.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-me pregunto.

-Porque cuando despierte tu no estarás a mi lado, y tu confesión de hace un rato y tu beso no será más que otro de mis sueños imposibles-dije triste.

Ella me miro sonrojada, pero yo creyendo que aun era un sueño continúe.

-Al menos me queda el consuelo que en mis sueños me diste mi primer beso-dije totalmente abatido.

-¿Qué significa eso de tu primer beso?-dijo confundida.

-La razón por la que siempre termino con mis novias eres tu Miko-chan, he tratado de enamorarme de otras chicas pero siempre que estaba por besarlas aparecía tu rostro dándome el más aterrador de tus gestos, tu desprecio, y no podía continuar, se que se debe escuchar patético que un chico de 17 años nunca haya besado a una chica, pero es la verdad, la verdad es que la dueña de mi primer todo quiero que seas tú Mikoto, aunque sé que es imposible-dije triste.

Ella me miro sorprendida y a la vez sus ojos tenían un brillo diferente al de otras veces, se podría definir como deseo ya que me miraba como si fuera su presa y ella la cazadora.

-Naruto ¿no me estarás mintiendo acerca de tu primer beso y lo demás?-me dijo seria.

-Aunque sea un sueño nunca te mentiría Mikoto-dije.

-Naru-me dijo y me abrazo fuertemente.

-"Este sueño sí que parece real"-pensé.

De repente sentí nuevamente los labios de Mikoto en los míos, esta vez el beso era más apasionado mas demandante, yo simplemente me deje llevar y la abrace mientras nuestros labios se conocían más en detalle de pronto siento como si su lengua quisiera entrar en mi boca, por instinto le permití a la lengua de Mikoto entrar en mi boca, su lengua recorrió mi boca y provocaba a mi lengua a seguirla de pronto y sin darme cuenta mi lengua exploraba la boca de Mikoto, de pronto el aire comenzó a escasear y tuvimos que separarnos.

-Espero que te haya gustado tu primer beso verdadero Naru-me dijo ella.

Yo estaba como ido y no se me ocurrió ninguna pregunta o respuesta ingeniosa.

-Es un sueño ¿verdad?-fue lo que atine a decir.

Ella me dio un fuerte pellizco en el brazo.

-Espero que esto te demuestre Naruto Uzumaki que no es un sueño-me dijo seria.

-Perdón Mikoto pero esto es como uno de mis sueños más locos, ahora que se que no es un sueño-dije sobándome donde ella me pellizco-quiero saber una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto ella con duda.

-¿Cómo es eso que yo te gusto?-pregunte confundido.

-Es simple Naru, tú me gustas desde hace un año, te preguntaras ¿Cómo es posible eso?, es simple hace una año comencé a sentir cosas por ti, tu amabilidad tu capacidad para hacerme reír, y no voy a negarlo me pareces muy atractivo, al principio estaba en un dilema, te conocí de pequeño, pero poco a poco te empecé a ver como un hombre y no mas el niño que conocía, es mas esta noche cuando saliste del baño solo con esa toalla, te salvaste de que te violara ahí mismo-eso me sonrojo mucho-ahí termine de darme cuenta que ya no eras el niño que conocía sino el hombre que se había ganado mi corazón, además eres muy tierno, y cuando te volviste novio de Anko, debo reconocer que me puse furiosa, no podía entender que le veías a esa mocosa estúpida, pero cuando supe que tu relación con ella duro dos días, se que te parecerá cruel pero me alegre, al fin estabas disponible nuevamente y esta vez decidí que no te escaparías, luego llego ese rumor de que eras gay, me volví a deprimir hasta hace unos días cuando llego Itachi-chan muerto de la risa a casa, al preguntare me dijo que tú eras el dobe mas grande de todo el universo.

-¿Qué dijo ese teme?-dije molesto.

-Me dijo que tú estabas enamorado de una chica mayor que tu, eso me abrió los ojos y me dije que apenas tuviera un momento a solas contigo te confesaría mis sentimientos-me contesto Mikoto.

-Pero entonces, ¿Por qué estabas llorando cuando te encontré?-le pregunte.

-Naru no creas que estaba llorando porque él tuviera una amante, es más me importa un comino, lo que me duele es que me hace ver como una idiota-dijo molesta Mikoto.

-Miko-chan olvida a ese baka, yo tratare de conseguir tu libertad y tratare de hacerte la mujer más feliz de todo el mundo-le dije con convicción.

Ella me abrazo y me beso apasionadamente.

-Parece que me quieres hacer adicto a tus labios, Mikoto-le dije cuando nos separamos.

-A decir verdad sí, ya que tu ya me hiciste adicta a tus labios Naruto Uzumaki.

La abrace y volvimos a besarnos, cuando nos separamos nos miramos a los ojos.

-Naru es tarde ya es hora que vayamos a dormir-me dijo.

Debo reconocer que tenía razón eran casi las tres de la madrugada.

-De acuerdo Mikoto tu usa la cama yo traeré unas mantas y dormiré en el sillón-dije.

-De eso nada hoy duermes conmigo, sino duermo contigo en el sillón pero yo no duermo sola hoy-me dijo seria y nuevamente estaba ese brillo inquietante en sus ojos.

-De acuerdo-dije tragando duro.

Fuimos a la cama ella se acostó hacia el lado de la muralla y yo hacia la puerta me gire y le di la espalda, no es que no quisiera verla pero ustedes saben, cama mas dos personas que se aman el resultado es obvio. Pero al parecer ella quería atormentarme. Se acerco a mi me abrazo y se acerco mucho a mi.

-¿Acaso ya no me quieres Naru?-me dijo con una voz tierna y a la vez sensual al oído.

-No…no…no es eso…Miko-chan-dije más nervioso que condenado a muerte frente al pelotón de fusilamiento.

-Entonces ¿Por qué me das la espalda?-volvió a preguntar con el mismo tono de voz y a mi oído.

Estaba perdido mi cerebro me decía que no pero mi corazón me decía que me girara y la viera, pero mi cerebro me decía no lo hagas si lo haces la mejor noche de tu vida puede quedar arruinada, estaba en un dilema, pero ella hizo algo que me desconcertó, e hizo que la balanza se cargara al argumento de mi corazón.

-Na-ru-To, date vuelta quiero ver tus lindos ojos-me dijo y luego me mordió la oreja.

Sentí como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo y antes que mi cerebro procesara las implicaciones me gire y la vi a los ojos, ella solo sonrió y se abrazo a mí. Luego apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho y se acomodo para dormir.

-¿Querías usarme de almohada?-pregunte sintiéndome un idiota.

-Sí, ¿Qué estabas pensando?-fue la simple respuesta de ella.

-Pues yo…esto…tú sabes-dije totalmente confundido.

-Pues quien diría que Naruto Uzumaki es un pervertido, jijiji-me dijo con una pequeña risa, luego agrego-eso pasara en un tiempo más cuando menos lo esperes mi amor.

Eso último lo dijo en un tono que sonaba entre amenaza, deseo y ternura que lleno mi corazón. Al poco rato ella se durmió y pude contemplar su dulce rostro, luego cerré los ojos y trate de dormir.


	5. Chapter 5 La noche antes de la mision

Capitulo 5 La noche antes de la misión.

A la mañana siguiente me encontré con que Mikoto había dormido usando mi pecho como almohada, la sensación era extraña no porque fuera molesta ni nada simplemente era extraña porque era un cumulo de emociones, por un lado incredulidad, ya que me parecía imposible que la mujer de mis sueños estuviera durmiendo en mi pecho como si fuera la mejor almohada del mundo, luego una gran ternura, debido a que Miko-chan se veía muy tierna dormida, ansiedad ya que temía que cuando despertara ella me dijera que todo había sido un error, miedo a que todo fuera un sueño, hermoso y todo, pero un sueño al fin y al cabo, amor un inmenso amor hacia Mikoto, y para qué negarlo un gran deseo de que Mikoto fuera mía en cuerpo y alma.

La mire por unos cinco minutos se veía tan hermosa pero nada me preparo para lo que pasaría en ese instante.

-Naruto te amo-dijo ella en sueños.

Había asesinado, secuestrado, visto la muerte muchísimas veces frente a frente pero nada de eso es comparable a la emoción que puedes sentir cuando escuchas a la mujer de tus sueños decir tu nombre en sueños. Reconozco que quise besarla pero me contuve lo que hice fue levantarme lo mas silenciosamente posible y la deje dormir, yo me fui a la cocina y comencé a preparar el desayuno, a pesar de la mala fama que me han hecho como que no se cocinar, la verdad es otra si se cocinar, y según quienes han comido mi comida han dicho que cocino delicioso, así que como decía me puse a cocinar, hice un poco de café, hice jugo de naranja fresco, unos huevos revueltos, pan tostado, cereal y se me ocurrió hacer unos panqueques con dulce de leche para mi hermosa chica había terminado de hacer los panqueques y los estaba rellenando cuando siento unos brazos en mi pecho.

-Que malo eres Naruto-me dijo media adormilada Mikoto.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunte.

-Porque me quitaste mi cómoda almohada y mi cobertor rubio-me dijo coqueta.

-Bueno pensé que mi novia querría tomar desayuno y me levante a prepararle algo para que desayunara, espero que no te moleste-le dije.

-Para nada solamente quería disfrutar más tiempo de dormir entre tus brazos y escuchar tu corazón-respondió Mikoto.

-Espero que te guste el desayuno que prepare-comente.

-Mmm, se ve delicioso mi amor, pero aquí falto algo-dijo.

-¿Qué falto mi amor?-pregunte preocupado.

-Un delicioso rubio que quiero que sea mío-me dijo con un tono coqueto y ese brillo preocupante en sus ojos.

Debo reconocer que cada vez que tenía ese brillo en los ojos me sentía como un animal a punto de ser atrapado. Mikoto me miro divertida y una hermosa sonrisa surgió de sus labios.

La abrace y nos besamos apasionadamente. Luego desayunamos normalmente, si por normal entiendes que tu chica se siente en tus piernas y te dé de comer. Puedo decir que fue el desayuno más sensual de toda mi vida, al menos hasta ese momento, ya que después Mikoto ha encontrado formas mucho más sensuales de tomar desayuno, pero eso se los contare más adelante.

Luego del desayuno ella tomo una ducha y luego fue mi turno, cuando salí de la ducha la encontré triste, la mire y la abrace y de repente se puso a llorar.

-¿Qué pasa Miko-chan?-pregunte.

-Naru-me dijo al momento de abrazarme, yo no entendía que pasaba pero la abrace sin más.

-Mikoto ¿Qué pasa? Dime, me duele verte así-le dije.

-Naruto no quiero irme de tu lado, no quiero volver a la maldita mansión Uchiha, y menos quiero ver al mal nacido de Fugaku-dijo llorando en mi pecho.

La abrace más fuerte y se me ocurrió una genial idea, me separe de ella y fui donde estaban las llaves y tome uno de los juegos de repuesto que tenia y volví con mi amada Mikoto.

-Toma Miko-chan-le dije pasándole las llaves.

-¿Para qué me pasas estas llaves?-me pregunto confundida.

-Estas llaves son para que puedas entrar y salir de mi casa sin problemas y las veces que quieras este yo o no-le conteste.

Ella me miro sorprendida luego me abrazo y luego me dio un cálido beso.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres que yo pueda entrar y salir de tu casa cuando quiera?-pregunto.

-Por supuesto mi amor, además tu ya tienes unas llaves aparte de estas-le dije.

-¿Cuáles?-pregunto.

-Las llaves de mi corazón Mikoto, que es todo tuyo-le dije sonriendo.

Ella me abrazo y me beso con locura.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo-me decía entre beso y beso.

Luego de un rato de besarnos ella triste se levanto para volver a ser la abnegada esposa de Fugaku Uchiha, eso me molestaba, pero antes que saliera debía aclarar algo.

-¿Mikoto que soy para ti?-pregunte serio.

-El hombre de mi vida Naruto-me contesto para luego besarme.

-¿Qué clase de relación tenemos entonces?-pregunte.

-Que difícil pregunta, pero sé que quieres la verdad y te la diré Naru, para mi tu eres mi novio, el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, pero a los ojos del resto del mundo eres mi amante-dijo esto último con tristeza.

La abrace y la mire a los ojos.

-Mikoto me importa un comino lo que piense la demás gente de mi si para ellos yo soy tu amante no me importa, lo que me importa lo que tu creas de mi y si para ti soy tu novio yo soy feliz con eso-le dije mientas la abrazaba y la apretaba contra mí y la volvía a besar.

Cuando nos separamos de ese beso nos miramos unos minutos a los ojos no hacían falta palabras bastaba con nuestras miradas. Ella se acerco a la puerta y yo la acompañe.

-No quiero irme pero debo-dijo con pena.

-Lo sé mi amor, pero ahora puedes entrar cuando quieras a mi humilde casa, a propósito mi vida, mañana me voy a una misión por dos semanas, te extrañare muchísimo-dije con pena.

-Dos semanas sin verte mi amor-dijo triste.

-Sabes si quieres porque no vienes esta noche para darte todo mi cariño para que no me extrañes tanto-le dije.

Nuevamente apareció ese brillo inquietante en mi chica.

-Aquí estaré mi amor no lo dudes-dijo con un tono muy sensual.

Ella se fue y el día paso tranquilo cerca de mediodía fui a ver que podía preparar para la cena hasta que finalmente se me ocurrió hacer un salmón al horno con una ensalada, de entrada se me ocurrió hacer unos tomates rellenos y de postre unas fresas con crema, además para acompañar la cena compre una botella de vino blanco, la cena no era nada del otro mundo pero me esmeraría en que a Mikoto le gustara.

Pase la mitad de la tarde metido en la cocina preparando la cena y la otra mitad ordenando todo quería que fuera perfecto, a las 9 de la noche hizo su aparición mi hermosa Mikoto, ella entro con su propia llave, la mesa estaba con un mantel blanco y dos velas la mesa estaba lista solo faltaba la invitada y traer la comida de la cocina.

-Naruto, ¿estás esperando a alguien?-me dijo con tristeza.

-Si te estaba esperando Mikoto, para que cenáramos -respondí.

Ella me abrazo y me beso.

-No tenias que molestarte Naru-dijo.

-No es molestia, lo hago con gusto si con esto me regalas una sonrisa-dije sonriendo.

Ella me abrazo y volvió a besarme esta vez más apasionadamente.

-Me malcriaras Naru-dijo ella coqueta.

-No me importa mi vida-le conteste y la bese, luego le dije-ahora si mi novia me acompaña a la mesa.

La guie a la mesa ella se sentó y luego traje la entrada, eran unos simples tomates rellenos.

-Naru no tenias que molestarte haciendo todo esto-me dijo.

-Lo hago con gusto Miko-chan-le respondí.

Comimos la entrada luego fui por el plato principal que era el salmón al horno acompañado por una ensalada de varios vegetales.

-¿Quién cocino esto? Esta perfecto-dijo Mikoto cuando probó el pescado.

-Yo lo cocine Miko-chan-le dije.

-No mientas Naruto tu no podrías haber hecho este plato, está demasiado bien hecho, anda dime ¿En qué restaurante lo compraste?-dijo incrédula.

-Mikoto ya te dije yo lo prepare-dije molesto.

-¿Es en serio?-pregunto.

-Si Miko-chan yo lo prepare especialmente para ti, ya que escuche una vez a Itachi quejarse, de que tú nunca encontrabas bueno el salmón como lo preparan aquí en Konoha y que te gustaba mucho el salmón, así que quise sorprenderte-le conteste.

-Naruto eres un ángel, pero eso si me enseñaras como lo hiciste, ¿está claro?-me dijo seria.

-Por supuesto mi amor, yo te enseñare-le dije con una sonrisa.

Ella comenzó a comer con deleite la cena que había preparado para ella. Le serví el vino blanco y por suerte combino bien con el pescado. Cuando acabamos de comer el salmón ella me abrazo.

-Eres un ángel mi amor, me saque la lotería contigo-me dijo.

-Pero aun falta el postre mi amor-le dije.

-¿Qué también preparaste un postre?-dijo sorprendida.

-Sí pero no es nada del otro mundo es algo muy simple-dije al momento de traer las fresas y a un lado un pocillo con crema batida y otro con chocolate derretido.

Ella me miro feliz, parecía una niña pequeña a la cual le traen su dulce preferido, tome una fresa y la pase por la crema batida.

-Di Ah Mikoto-chan-dije.

Ella abrió la boca y le di la fresa ella mordió y por una extraña razón al menos para mí se sonrojo, luego ella me dio la fresa y así estuvimos hasta que se acabaron las fresas.

Después ella me abrazo bien fuerte.

-Naruto eres único, hoy me sorprendiste es mas no sé cómo explicarlo pero hoy te amo más que ayer-me dijo antes de volver a besarme.

-es decir que ayer me querías menos-dije haciéndome el ofendido.

-Sí y hoy te querré menos que mañana, porque cada día que pase te amare más que el día anterior Naru-me dijo antes de besarme.

-Yo te amare por siempre Mikoto y nadie ni nada me podrá separar de ti-le dije.

Ella me abrazo, luego me tomo de la mano y me llevo al dormitorio.

-Naruto te amo-me dijo antes de besarme.

-Yo también te amo Mikoto-le respondí antes de sentir sus cálidos labios sobre los míos.

Los besos siguieron primero solos, luego los acompañaron tiernas caricias por la espalda, de pronto me atreví a agarrar las nalgas de Mikoto, y la apreté contra mi ella respondió mordiéndome la oreja derecha al momento de dar un sensual gemido.

Ella se separo de mí y me miro en sus ojos nuevamente estaba ese brillo inquietante pero que a la vez empezaba a volverme loco.

-Quiero darme una ducha Naru, me esperas aquí quietecito mi amor ya vengo-me dijo sensualmente.

Yo la obedecí ya que ese brillo en los ojos y la forma en que lo dijo me derritió completamente. Diez minutos después ella salió cubierta solamente con una toalla yo estaba completamente loco por abrazarla pero ella muy sensual me dijo.

-Es tu turno Naru ve a darte una ducha-me ordeno.

Yo obedientemente lo hice mientras me duchaba el agua caliente me ayudaba a pensar, pensaba en las posibilidades, pensé que quizás ella estaba bromeando, luego pensé que lo único que quería era hacer lo de la noche anterior, luego pensé que solo quería bajar la tensión para que evitáramos intimar, pero nada absolutamente nada me preparo para lo que encontraría en mi cama cuando salí del baño.

Ella estaba acostada en mi cama aun cubierta con la toalla leyendo mi cuaderno, y estaba leyendo la parte donde estaban mis sueños eróticos con ella, las piernas me empezaron a temblar estaba rojo como un tomate maduro, pensé que ella me odiaría y en el mejor de los casos me daría una gran cachetada, ella se dio cuenta que estaba de pie a la entrada de la habitación se levanto con una gracia única, mientras se acercaba me miraba con ese brillo que nuevamente apareció pero ahora era perfectamente distinguible, ella avanzo hacia mí y a medida que se acercaba hizo algo que quizás yo esperaba que hiciera cuando estuviera divorciada, y después de una relación larga, ella soltó su toalla, estaba a unos tres pasos de mi, al dar el primer paso después de soltar la toalla, esta comenzó a caer suavemente, parecía que caía en cámara lenta iba mostrando lentamente el cuerpo de la mujer de mis sueños, cuando llego a mi lado Mikoto estaba totalmente desnuda. Yo parecía pez fuera del agua ella me abrazo por el cuello para luego besarme.

-Creo que estas, muy vestido mi amor-me dijo.

Lo cual era chistoso desde cierto punto de vista ya que lo único que me cubría era una simple toalla, que ella personalmente se encargo de quitar.

-Así estas mejor-me dijo.

Yo estaba en shock no sabía que decir, estaba sorprendido.

-Mi…mi…Mikoto…-alcance a decir ya que ella puso su dedo índice en mis labios.

-no digas nada mi amor, solo déjate llevar-fue lo último que dijo antes de besarme y abrazarme fuertemente.

Nuestros cuerpos estaban unidos podía sentir el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Mikoto, luego como siguiendo una orden no dicha ella me continuo besando y yo comencé a recorrer su espalda hasta llegar nuevamente a sus nalgas esta vez al sentir ella mis manos se apretó mas a mi yo estaba más que animado, estaba muy excitado, y Mikoto lo sabia ella se acerco a mi oído derecho.

-Esta noche serás mío Naruto Uzumaki-me susurro, luego me mordió la oreja como solo ella sabe hacerlo.

Sentí como mi piel se erizo al máximo ella me empujo a la cama y se acostó encima de mí.

-Naruto esta noche te hare mío-me dijo con una mirada de depredadora que tiene a su presa arrinconada.

-Siempre he sido tuyo Mikoto-le conteste.

Mi respuesta pareció enardecerla más, nos besamos con pasión nuestras lenguas viajaban de una boca a otra, recorrí su espalda completamente y luego como si me hubieran ordenado, comencé a besar el cuello de Mikoto, ella comenzó a gemir, sus gemidos eran muy sensuales, y me hacían volverme loco.

De pronto empecé a bajar por su piel la recorrí a besos hasta que llegue a sus senos, al principio, pensé que a ella le iba a molestar, al ver mi confusión ella borro de una sola vez mis dudas al apoyar su seno derecho en mi boca como incitándome a probar, lo que hice sin que tuviera que repetirme la orden no dicha, disfrute de los senos de Mikoto eran suaves pero firmes, cuando mi boca atrapo uno de sus pezones me sentí en la luna y ella me confirmo que le gustaba al comenzar a gemir más seguido, seguí recorriendo con mi boca su cuerpo, ella entera era deliciosa, su piel blanca y suave, que poco a poco se perlaba de sudor, luego ella se acostó y me hizo quedarme encima de ella, ella separo sus piernas y me miro con deseo.

-Hazme tuya Naruto-me dijo Mikoto, su voz estaba cargada de deseo y yo la obedecí.

Lentamente fui entrando en Mikoto, ella gemía de una forma única, yo continuaba con mi ingreso en su feminidad, ella me abrazaba del cuello y reclamaba mis labios, en una pequeña pausa que hice, luego de besarla continúe mi cometido hasta que entre completamente, ella me miro con deseo, no, era más que deseo, era lujuria.

-Vamos Naruto hazme tu mujer-me dijo con su voz cargada de lujuria.

Empecé a entrar y salir de Mikoto, ella gemía y yo muy pronto me uní a sus gemidos, para los dos si se hubiera caído el techo sobre nosotros no nos hubiera importado, no hubiéramos parado de hacer el amor, porque era eso lo que hacíamos, éramos dos personas demostrándonos de una manera física que nos amábamos, yo entraba y salía sin parar de ella, la besaba una y mil veces, bese sus senos con pasión y ella me abrazaba fuertemente, me besaba me mordía de vez en cuando las orejas o el cuello, incluso me clavaba las uñas en mi espalda, pero yo no sentía dolor, estaba como ido, en ese momento todo mi mundo se resumía en el acto que realizaba con Mikoto, todo mi universo era Mikoto Uchiha, yo en ese momento pase a ser parte de Mikoto y ella paso a ser parte mía, pero como todo en el universo tiene que acabar en un algún momento y eso sucedió cuando alcanzamos nuestros orgasmos a la vez, en ese instante mágico yo fui completamente de Mikoto Uchiha y ella fue completamente mía, ella fue de Naruto Uzumaki.

Yo caí sobre su pecho agotado pero feliz, ella me miro a los ojos.

-Fue maravilloso Naruto, ahora puedo decir que eres mío-me dijo muy sensual.

-Si Mikoto fui tuyo, tu tomaste mi virginidad, así como tomaste mi primer beso, soy muy feliz, Mikoto Uchiha te pertenezco completamente-le dije antes de besarla.

-Naruto no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho, por primera vez en mi vida hice el amor, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado mi amor y no quiero estar más lejos de ti, cuando vuelvas quiero que me acompañes a tramitar mi divorcio, ya que desde ahora mi sueño será ser la esposa de Naruto Uzumaki, ya que así como tú me perteneces Naruto, yo te pertenezco a ti-me dijo Mikoto abrazándome y luego besándome.

Yo la mire estábamos desnudos y nuestros cuerpos parecían que se llamaban mutuamente, ella noto de inmediato mi excitación.

-Mmm, parece ¿Qué alguien tiene ganas de mas?-dijo divertida.

-Nunca me cansare de amarte Mikoto y la verdad quiero más de ti mi amor-le dije sonrojado pero seguro.

Ella giro y esta vez fue ella la que quedo encima tomando el control de la situación. Me beso me abrazo incluso me mordió en el cuello dejándome algunas marcas luego ella misma se sentó encima de penetrándose profundamente lo que provoco un gemido de parte de ella que me hizo sentirme en las nubes, ella llevo el control de la situación ella gemía a la vez que yo acariciaba sus senos, estaba extasiado, estuvimos disfrutándonos durante un buen rato de pronto ambos tuvimos nuestros respectivos orgasmos y ella cayo rendida en mi pecho.

Luego que recupero el aliento me miro a los ojos se le notaba feliz.

-Naruto te amo-me dijo antes de besarme.

-Te amo Mikoto-le conteste.

Ella me sonrió y cerró sus hermosos ojos antes de caer dormida, sobre mi pecho acaricie su cabello y después de unos minutos me dormí. Si fuera una telenovela o algún libro como los que escribe Jiraiya este sería el final, pero lamentablemente en la vida real los finales felices llegan, pero cuesta que lleguen.


	6. Chapter 6 Los Problemas Llegan 1

**Capitulo 6 Los Problemas Llegan. Primera Parte.**

Al día siguiente tenía que levantarme temprano desperté a las 6 durante cinco minutos mire a Mikoto se veía tan tierna y hermosa dormida apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho estábamos desnudos y verla así tan hermosa, tierna y sensual todo a la vez me hacía sentir en las nubes, me empecé a mover ya que tenía que estar en la oficina del Hokage a las 8, pero Mikoto me abrazo.

-No te vayas mi amor-me dijo media dormida.

-No quiero irme mi vida pero tengo que reportarme a las ocho con el Hokage-le dije.

-Lo sé pero quiero estar más a tu lado, no quiero que te vayas-me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Miko-chan-dije mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-No te dejare levantarte hasta que me hagas el amor-me dijo de repente, yo quede helado.

-Pero…pero-dije asustado.

-Acaso ya no me quieres-dijo con un lindo puchero en su rostro, eso desarmo cualquier negativa de mi parte.

La comencé a besar y luego hicimos el amor fue algo maravilloso pero viendo las consecuencias que tuvo nuestro acto de amor quizás no debimos hacerlo. Luego de complacer a mi hermosa Mikoto me levante y entre a la ducha, pero a ella le bajo el espíritu ahorrador y se metió conmigo a la ducha obviamente al ser la ducha tan pequeña quedamos muy juntos y ella aprovecho para abusar de mi, jajaja, si como lo oyeron Mikoto quiso hacer el amor en la ducha cosa que no me negué, aunque me gusta decir que ella abuso de mi, jajaja.

A las 7:30 salí de mi casa rumbo a la oficina del Hokage con mi uniforme ANBU y mi mascara puesta me costó salir sobre todo al ver lo triste que estaba Mikoto eso hizo que tomara una decisión.

A las 8 entre en la oficina del Hokage el estaba ahí serio como de costumbre, como estábamos todos reunidos comenzó a hablar.

-Como saben Inu y Karasu están en una misión en el país de los ríos, ustedes cuatro irán como apoyo ya que la misión se complico, el capitán de esta unidad será Comadreja, una vez que se reúnan con los grupos de Inu y Karasu sabrán los detalles específicos de la misión, ahora partan-ordeno el Hokage.

Yo me quede ahí mientras los demás salían.

-¿Qué sucede Kitsune?-me pregunto.

-Necesito hablar con usted Hokage-sama-dije.

-Comadreja, Kitsune los alcanzara cuanto antes-dijo el Hokage, el resto de mi grupo salió una vez solos-bien Naruto que necesitas decirme.

Me saque la máscara y mire serio al Hokage.

-Viejo quiero dejar ANBU, quiero que esta sea mi última misión como ANBU-dije.

-¿Por qué Naruto eres de los mejores ANBUS de Konoha debe haber alguna razón?-dijo el viejo Hokage.

-Viejo tengo novia y hoy antes de venir aquí pude ver el dolor en su rostro al tener que dejarla sola, no quiero volver dolor en su rostro si es necesario renunciare a mi vida como shinobi por ella, además como ANBU si muero ni siquiera tendré una tumba donde ella pueda visitarme, ni siquiera sabrá si he muerto, por eso y otras razones quiero dejar de ser ANBU-dije.

El viejo me miro serio, pero yo le respondí la mirada.

-Naruto no estoy seguro de esto, pero quiero que pienses tu decisión final hasta que vuelvas de esta misión-dijo.

-Está bien pero dudo que mi decisión cambie, ahora con tu permiso me voy-respondí mientras me ponía mi mascara antes de ir tras mi equipo.

Media hora más tarde llegaba con mis compañeros de equipo.

Al llegar Comadreja, que no era otro que Itachi, solo me miro y no dijo nada incluso aumento el ritmo, yo solo sabía que estaba molesto me imagine que era porque había discutido con Kurenai así que no lo tome en cuenta y continuamos la marcha nos detuvimos a comer algo a mediodía algo simple y rápido, incluso en ese momento me evito, lo que me pareció raro pero no le tome mucha importancia, después de esa pequeña colación seguimos la marcha a media tarde se me acerco uno de nuestros compañeros cuyo nombre clave era Hebi.

-Oye Kitsune ¿tú sabes que le pasa a Comadreja? Todo el día ha andado de un humor de perros-dijo Hebi.

-No tengo idea Hebi me imagino que discutió con su novia-le conteste.

-Lo dudo ya que hoy lo vi despedirse de su novia muy acaramelado-me contesto Hebi.

-Entonces no se que le paso-le respondí.

-¡Hebi apresúrate! ¡Tu también Kitsune no venimos a conversar entendiste Kitsune!-dijo Itachi molesto al mencionar mi nombre clave.

Era oficial la cosa era conmigo. Al final del día llegamos agotados al campamento de Inu y Karasu.

Inu y Karasu nos llevaron a su tienda para tratar la estrategia una vez dentro los dos se sacaron sus mascaras yo me quite mi mascara pero Itachi la mantuvo.

-Vamos Itachi estamos entre amigos-dijo Shisui, quien era Karasu.

-lo haría si realmente estuviera entre amigos, pero como no todos los presentes son mis amigos no tengo porque quitarme la máscara-dijo con rencor Itachi.

Kakashi, que era Inu y Shisui se miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué quieres decir Itachi?-pregunto Kakashi serio.

-La cosa no es contigo Kakashi ni con Shisui-dijo cortante Itachi.

-Así que la cosa es conmigo, no es así Itachi-el simplemente miro hacia otro lado-¿Por qué no me dices de frente que tienes en mi contra?-le dije molesto.

-Así que quieres saber que tengo en tu contra Uzumaki, ¿No es así?-dijo visiblemente molesto.

-Así es Itachi quiero saber ¿Qué diablos te pasa conmigo yo no te he hecho nada?-le conteste molesto.

-¿Estás seguro que no me has hecho nada Uzumaki?-dijo sarcástico Itachi.

-Deténganse un segundo ustedes dos-dijo Kakashi preocupado por los ribetes que estaba tomando la cosa.

-No Kakashi quiero saber ¿Qué demonios le pasa al señor?-dije sarcástico.

-Shisui pon rápido un sello silenciador-ordeno Kakashi al ver que al parecer la cosa era seria.

Shisui ni siquiera discutió simplemente hizo lo que Kakashi le pedía.

-¡Pues te diré que me molesta de ti maldito bastardo!-dijo furioso.

-¡Pues adelante suéltalo de una vez! Apuesto que estas celoso porque le regale una caja de bombones a Kurenai por su cumpleaños-dije molesto.

-No metas a Kurenai en esto bastardo mal nacido, ella no tiene nada que ver-dijo aun más molesto Itachi.

Shisui y Kakashi solo observaban.

-Entonces dime de una maldita vez que diablos te hice para que te comportes como un idiota-le respondí.

-Kakashi, Shisui, no confíen en este bastardo, ¿saben que descubrí esta mañana?-dijo Itachi molesto.

Yo tuve un vago presentimiento sobre el descubrimiento de Itachi.

-¿Qué descubriste Itachi?-pregunto serio Kakashi.

-Les contare, anoche mi madre no estaba en la casa, mi padre está de viaje así que supuse que había salido a algún lado, pero hoy cuando me levante para prepararme para la misión, mi madre no estaba por ningún lado, así que antes de dar aviso decidí pedirle ayuda a mi mejor amigo para buscarla, al llegar al departamento de mi amigo, recordé que tiene el sueño pesado así que fui por la ventana de su dormitorio para despertarlo, pero que me encuentro cuando llego a la ventana, gemidos de una mujer, curioso activo mi Sharingan para ver ¿Quién era la chica que había hecho caer a mi amigo? Ojala no lo hubiera hecho, porque la mujer que gemía como una vulgar puta, era mi propia madre y no solo eso, ella casi gritaba el nombre de su amante, ¡Naruto es el amante de mi madre!-dijo furioso Itachi.

Shisui y Kakashi quedaron sin palabras en tanto Itachi me miraba a través de su máscara con odio. Pero ahora era yo el que estaba molesto.

-¡Para empezar maldito desgraciado, Mikoto no es ninguna puta, como con las que se revuelca tu padre, ella es una dama! ¡Así que la respetas maldito! ¡Ahora Mikoto es tu madre, claro como la esclava no estaba en la casa para prepararte el desayuno, tú te preocupaste, pero a las dos o tres de la madrugada no te preocupaste por Mikoto, claro tu misión, o tu novia es más importante de que ella, mientras ella este ahí para darte tu comida el resto del tiempo no te importa que pase con ella, no te importa que el bastardo de tu padre la engañe, no te preocupa que ella se sienta sola, lo único que te importa eres tú y que tus comidas estén servidas a la hora, no te importa un comino Mikoto!-dije furioso.

Itachi descargo un fuerte golpe en mi estomago.

-¡No vuelvas a llamar a mi madre por su nombre, para ti ella es Uchiha-sama, bastardo!-grito Itachi furioso.

-¡Disculpe Itachi-sama, pero a mi novia o como tú la llamas, mi amante la llamo como ella me pidió que lo hiciera y mientras ella no me pida lo contrario no la llamare de otra forma, dime señor genio del clan Uchiha sabes quienes son las amantes de tu queridísimo padre, el maldito bastardo de tu padre!-dije molesto recuperando el aire.

-¡NO metas a mi padre en todo esto maldito bastardo mal nacido!-dijo Itachi cuando iba a descargar otro golpe en mi estomago pero este lo detuve.

-¡Lo meto porque él es culpable que Mikoto sea infeliz!-dije furioso.

-¡Tú no sabes nada de mi padre bastardo!-dijo Itachi.

-¡Eres tu el que no sabe nada sobre tu padre, ¿sabes cuantas amantes tiene?! ¡ ¿Sabes dónde está ahora mismo?!-pregunte.

-¡Mi padre es un buen hombre y no tiene amantes, el está de viaje en Kirigakure!-dijo molesto Itachi.

-Jajaja, jajaja, jajaja, jajaja, que Fugaku no tiene amantes, jajaja, jajaja, jajaja-dije riendo como loco.

-¿Qué sabes tú?-dijo molesto Itachi.

-¡Para tu información señor genio, tu padre tiene al menos 4 amantes, y te las nombrare, tiene a Mebuki Haruno, tiene a una chica del clan Hyuga llamada Rei, es amante también de una chica de Kiri llamada Mei Terumi y tiene también a otra chica de Suna creo que su nombre es Yukata, como ves señor genio, tu padre es un maldito bastardo, pero tú no vas tan mal no, aparte de Kurenai tienes amoríos con Yugao y con esa chica de Suna sino mal recuerdo su nombre es Temari, pero ni tu ni tu maldito padre se preocupan por Mikoto, te gustaría saber donde la encontré hace un par de días a medianoche, te lo diré sin que me preguntes, la encontré en una plaza llorando porque tu santo padre le había dicho que su amante era más mujer que ella, no le dolía la traición de tu padre, le dolía que tu padre la hacía ver como una estúpida, estaba empapada así que la lleve a mi departamento y ahí nos confesamos nuestro amor, me importa bien poco si te enojas conmigo, pero yo amo como nadie a Mikoto, y hare lo posible para que sea feliz!-dije con convicción.

Itachi se quedo cabizbajo y en silencio.

-Ahora si me disculpan Kakashi, Shisui me retiro, a propósito quiero estar en tu equipo Kakashi o Shisui no quiero seguir en lo que queda de misión con un idiota como Itachi-dije saliendo.

Me aleje del campamento y llegue a unos árboles y comencé a golpear un árbol, sabía que el árbol no tenia culpa de mi frustración, Itachi, mi gran y mejor amigo se había comportado como un grandísimo idiota, de pronto sentí una presencia atrás de mi.

-¿Qué quieres Shisui?-pregunte.

-Naruto…Naruto…Naruto al fin decidiste decirle lo que sentías a Mikoto-sama, pero no pensaste las consecuencias-dijo sereno Shisui.

-¿Qué no pensé las consecuencias? No seas idiota Shisui, hace más de dos años se que Fugaku engaña a Mikoto, si hubiera querido hace tiempo hubiera roto la ilusión de la familia feliz de Itachi, pero veía a Mikoto siempre feliz, que no quise lastimarla, veía a mi gran amigo feliz con su familia que no quise herirlo, pero eso cambio hace unos días cuando la encontré llorando empapada en una plaza a medianoche, no sabes cómo me dolió verla en esa situación, casi tuve que arrastrarla a mi casa para que no se enfermara, ¿sabes lo que es ver a la mujer que amas destrozada, llorando en una plaza solitaria mientras llueve? Luego cuando me conto que sabía que el padre de mi mejor amigo la engaña, que cuando se lo recrimino él le dijo que su amante era más mujer que ella, ¿tienes idea de cómo me partió el corazón verla llorar desconsolada? Y lloraba no por la traición sino porque el idiota la hacía ver como una estúpida, aun en esa situación yo no pensaba decirle mis sentimientos-dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

Shisui me miro casi con lastima, luego nos sentamos en un tronco cercano.

-Entonces ¿Cómo terminaste tú ya sabes?-me pregunto.

-Como termine haciendo el amor con Mikoto, pues ese día que la encontré luego que la convenciera de darse un baño caliente mientras yo preparaba un té, ella salió del baño y me ordeno darme una ducha, tu sabes que ella es una de las pocas personas que me pueden mandar sin tener consecuencias-Shisui solo sonrió-se me olvido la ropa y ella amablemente fue a buscarme ropa y ahí encontró un cuaderno donde escribía cosas que pensaba sobre Mikoto y nunca le dije, luego de eso ella me confesó que me quería hacia algún tiempo y que sabía de mis sentimientos hacia ella, pero cuando leyó parte del cuaderno se dio cuenta que lo que yo sentía era algo muy profundo por ella-le relate a Shisui, no sé porque pero continúe mi relato-luego anoche la invite a mi casa para despedirnos ya que a ella le dolía que estuviera dos semanas lejos de ella, mi intención no era hacer el amor con ella, mi intención era una simple y sencilla cena nada del otro mundo, luego de la cena una cosa llevo a la otra y terminamos haciéndolo, pero si crees que me arrepiento de haberme entregado a Mikoto o de haberla hecho mía, te equivocas, anoche fue la mejor noche de mi vida, y daría mi vida por Mikoto y su felicidad.

-Te entiendo Naruto pero no será fácil que tu y ella sean felices, ni Fugaku ni Itachi lo tomaran a bien, les harán la vida imposible incluso puede que involucren a todo el clan Uchiha-dijo Shisui.

-Crees que no lo sé, por ese mismo motivo esta es mi última misión como ANBU y si para ser feliz con Mikoto debo renunciar a ser shinobi lo hare-dije con convicción.

-¡Quee! ¡Dejar de ser ANBU! ¡Estás loco!-dijo Shisui.

-NO, no estoy loco Shisui, para darte un ejemplo, hoy Itachi venia tan molesto que un trayecto de día y medio lo hicimos en uno y no fue por orden del Hokage sino porque el venia enojado conmigo, dime porque los otros miembros del grupo tienen que pagar por un problema entre Itachi y yo, y estoy seguro que es solo el comienzo, apuesto que apenas llegue Itachi presentara un informe con que si algo sale mal todo será mi culpa, y si no él se encargara de encontrar alguna falla, y magnificarla es por eso que esta última misión quiero que sea a tu mando o el de Kakashi, ya que es mi última misión no quiero problemas-dije.

Shisui me miro sorprendido y a la vez curioso.

-Naruto, dime la verdad ¿tu amor por Mikoto-sama es verdadero?-me dijo serio.

-Por supuesto que es verdadero, y si supiera que yo la hago infeliz, aunque me doliera daría un paso al costado para que ella fuera feliz, estoy dispuesto a morir por ella-respondí.

-Naruto veo que lo que sientes es verdadero y puro, puedes contar con mi apoyo, sin embargo si Fugaku-san involucra al clan es muy poco lo que podre hacer, y si me lo ordena tener que atacarte tendré que hacerlo, quiero que sepas si se da la situación que no es nada personal-me dijo Shisui con tristeza.

-Lo sé amigo-dije.

Luego de nuestra charla volvimos al campamento, si soy sincero la misma charla que tuve con Shisui me hubiera encantado tenerla con Itachi, pero no se dio y en el fondo lo entendía.

* * *

Aqui esta el capitulo de esta semana que debio ser subido la semana pasada pero por problemas de salud no pude subirlo, dentro de la semana, subire el siguiente capitulo, que dia no lo se, apenas lo tenga lo subo asi que les pido paciencia.

Saludos.


	7. Chapter 7 Los problemas llegan 2

Bueno espero que disfruten el capitulo siete y ya saben disculpen por actualizar hoy, pero debido al sensible fallecimiento de la pantalla de mi computadora no puede actualizar el fin de semana.

* * *

**Capitulo 7 Los problemas llegan. Segunda parte.**

Debo confesar que esas casi dos semanas fueron un verdadero infierno, a pesar de no estar en su equipo Itachi no perdía oportunidad para hacerme la vida imposible, esos doce días fueron atroces, Itachi lo único que buscaba era que yo lo atacara, para así hacerlo parecer que se defendió en el mejor de los casos, en el peor de los casos hacerme pasar como un saboteador, afortunadamente Kakashi y Shisui estaban ahí para evitar que todo pasara de castaño a oscuro.

La misión en si era un rescate de un comerciante desde un puesto fortificado, afortunadamente la misión fue un éxito. Y con eso volvimos a casa, yo sabía que mi calvario había recién comenzado, pero estaba dispuesto a afrontarlo por Mikoto.

Al llegar a la aldea Kakashi, despacho al resto solo quedamos Itachi, Kakashi, Shisui y finalmente yo ya que debía darle mi respuesta al Hokage.

Al llegar a la oficina, Kakashi insistió en conversar primero él y Shisui con el Hokage, yo estaba afuera a un lado de la puerta, en tanto Itachi estaba al otro lado de la puerta, no nos hablamos ni siquiera nos miramos, se había perdido la complicidad de amigos, en otros tiempos estaríamos bromeando, ahora solo había silencio.

Primero llamaron a Itachi, luego de diez minutos me llamaron. Dentro estaban Shisui y Kakashi al lado del Hokage Itachi no se veía por ninguna parte.

-Bien Naruto dime has pensado tu decisión-me dijo el Hokage.

-Si he pensado mi decisión y he decidido dejar a los cazadores ANBU, luego de esta misión mi decisión esta mas que firme-dije.

Me saque mi mascara y se la deje en el escritorio.

-Naruto dime una cosa, ¿Por qué te enamoraste de Mikoto Uchiha?-me dijo el viejo Hokage.

-Porque no enamorarme de la mujer más bella de Konoha, la más inteligente, la más alegre, su sonrisa ilumina mi día, además viejo en el corazón no se manda, trate de evitarlo, te lo aseguro, pero no pude, Mikoto para mi es mi todo-respondí.

-¿Te das cuenta que destrozaras un hogar si sigues con tu relación?-me pregunto el Hokage.

-Ese hogar ya lo destrozo Fugaku con sus constantes infidelidades, y tengo pruebas-dije.

-¿Cuáles pruebas?-me dijo serio el Hokage.

Saque un sello de almacenamiento y le aplique un poco de chakra. Del sello salieron unas fotos en todas aparecía Fugaku Uchiha con distintas mujeres. El Hokage y mis amigos quedaron sorprendidos.

-Naruto te das cuenta que puedo ordenarte dejar a Mikoto como Hokage que soy-dijo el viejo.

-Sí pero si tú me ordenas eso, yo dejo de ser shinobi, te lo advierto viejo ni tu ni nadie me podrán alejar de Mikoto-conteste serio.

El Hokage me miro serio, y yo podía sentir las miradas serias de Shisui y Kakashi.

-También puedo ordenarte destruir esas fotos-me dijo el Hokage.

-Jajaja, dime viejo me crees tan tonto como para no tomar resguardos, una de mis invocaciones tiene las originales y si algo me pasa, digamos como que Itachi trate de matarme-dije mirando hacia una esquina-esa invocación se encargara de entregar esas fotos no solo al señor del fuego sino al Kazekage ya que la chica de Suna con la que Fugaku tiene un romance es hija del Kazekage, así que sabrás lo que significa eso, las relaciones entre Konoha y Suna pasan por un muy mal momento, y dudo que al Kazekage le haga gracia saber que su hija tiene algo con un hombre casado y menos alguien de Konoha y muchísimo menos Fugaku Uchiha quien mato al hermano del Kazekage-dije.

-Serias capaz de meter a Konoha en una guerra por una mujer-me dijo molesto el Hokage.

-Si sería capaz de eso y más, por la mujer que quiero-dije serio luego agregue desilusionado-pensé que me entenderías viejo. Hace tiempo se lo que hace Fugaku, pero por respeto a Mikoto a quien siempre vi feliz y por respeto a mi amigo Itachi no dije nada, pero luego de ver sufrir a Mikoto, me importa un comino si tengo que asesinar a todo el mundo con tal de que ella sea feliz, incluso perder mi rango shinobi, y a mis mejores amigos y al hombre que considero como un padre-dije con ferocidad.

Los que estaban en la oficina me miraron sorprendidos.

-Ahora Itachi luego que salga puedes salir tras mi sombra y asesinarme y así recuperar tu farsa, tu feliz familia, y a la esclava que tienes en la mansión Uchiha, perdón a tu madre ya que para ti y tu padre ella es su esclava, adiós viejo mañana vendré a tramitar mi baja como shinobi de Konoha-dije y salí de la oficina.

Después de unos minutos llegue a mi departamento me sorprendí que estuviera ordenado y todo en su lugar, solo sonreí y pensé en Mikoto.

Me quite la ropa tome una toalla y me metí a la ducha. Luego de una ducha de cómo 20 minutos ya que necesitaba pensar, me dolía ver que las personas que quería, el viejo Hokage, Kakashi, Itachi y en menor medida Shisui no entendieran que estaba enamorado.

Salí del baño y fui a mi dormitorio empecé a buscar mi ropa, al buscar mi ropa interior casi me muero desangrado al ver que en el cajón donde habitualmente estaba mi ropa interior estaba dividido en dos y en un lado estaba mi ropa y en el otro ropa interior femenina., luego de reponerme un poco fui a buscar mi ropa que habitualmente uso en casa y me encontré además de mi ropa, ropa de mujer, de pronto identifico un vestido, era uno de los vestidos de Mikoto.

Fui a la cocina a prepararme algún sándwich o alguna otra cosa cuando siento que abren la puerta de entrada y la cierran de golpe, tomo un cuchillo por seguridad y voy a ver quien había entrado, al llegar a la pequeña sala veo a Mikoto llorando desconsolada.

-Mikoto, mi amor ¿Qué te pasa?-le dije con cautela.

-Naruto…-me dijo antes de abrazarme y ponerse a llorar aun mas desconsolada.

La deje descargar su tristeza. La abrace y le acaricie el pelo, ella lloro por casi media hora, luego que se calmo un poco me atreví a preguntar.

-¿Qué te paso Miko-chan?-pregunte con cautela.

-Naru…Itachi…lo sabe…me dijo unas cosas horribles-me dijo totalmente destrozada.

-¿Qué te dijo ese idiota?-pregunte molesto.

-Me dijo que era una vergüenza para el clan, que como podía engañar a su padre con un bastardo como tú, luego…luego…luego me dijo que yo era una puta…y que me fuera de ahí ya que no merecía estar en un lugar como ese hogar sagrado, que yo lo había mancillado con mi degeneración al revolcarme como un bastardo-me dijo y luego se puso a llorar nuevamente.

Luego siguió relatándome lo que había pasado.

-Después…después… me dijo que la única forma que yo podía volver a recuperar su respeto…era abandonarte y suplicar el perdón de rodillas a Fugaku, ya que yo había deshonrado mi matrimonio…cuando le dije que no te dejaría porque te amaba el fue al dormitorio principal y arrojo mis cosas a la calle, al ver eso yo solo me vine para acá y olvide mis cosas-me dijo.

-Ya tranquila mi amor no te preocupes yo te acompañare a buscar tus cosas, y si es necesario te defenderé-le dije serio.

Los dos salimos de mi departamento y nos fuimos a buscar sus cosas al llegar frente a la mansión vimos toda la ropa de Mikoto tirada en el piso, eso me molesto mucho, pero ella durante el camino me hizo prometer que no buscaría desquitarme del teme de Itachi.

Recogimos sus cosas y selle todo en un sello de almacenaje para poder llevarnos todo en un solo viaje cuando acabamos apareció Itachi.

-Veo que viniste a buscar la ropa de tu puta Naruto-dijo con odio Itachi.

-Itachi no insultes a tu madre-le dije tratando de morderme la rabia.

-Yo no tengo madre, ella murió para mí el día que los encontré revolcándose en tu pocilga que llamas hogar-dijo con odio Itachi.

-Vámonos Mikoto este idiota no entiende nada-le dije a mi linda Mikoto, luego me gire hacia Itachi-espero que nos dejes en paz ahora que la echaste de este lugar, porque si no lo haces Itachi me encargare de arruinar tu vida.

-No me asustas Uzumaki-dijo con soberbia.

-Pues deberías Uchiha, ya que puedo arruinarte completamente, acuérdate de la misión 693, si hablo te hundes más que una roca en el lago, y para que lo sepas tengo las suficientes pruebas para demostrarlo, así que espero que nos dejes vivir en paz, si alguna vez te arrepientes de tus actos estúpidos sabes donde vivo-dije.

Mikoto y yo salimos de ahí, luego de mi amenaza Itachi simplemente se metió a su casa. Los dos guardamos silencio durante un buen rato, luego ella decidió romper el silencio.

-Naruto, ¿Qué paso en la misión 693?-me pregunto.

-Mikoto no puedo decírtelo en la calle pero te lo diré al llegar a nuestro hogar-le conteste.

-De acuerdo, sabes una cosa-me dijo de repente sonriendo.

-¿Qué cosa mi amor?-pregunte curioso.

-En cierta forma, me alegro que Ita-chan sepa que te amo, no me gusto la forma en que lo tomo, pero así me siento mejor, además ahora podre vivir contigo y ser muy feliz-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yo te hare la mujer más feliz del mundo Mikoto-chan-le dije.

Sin importarme donde estábamos la abrace y le di un beso. Ella se sonrojo mucho.

-Naruto no debiste hacerlo-me dijo toda roja.

-¿Por qué no debí hacerlo? No puedo demostrarte cuanto te amo-le dije serio.

-Sí pero no aquí-me respondió y señalo hacia atrás de mí.

Con un vago presentimiento me gire y me encontré que estábamos frente al mercado a la hora de mas afluencia de público, lo único que quería en ese instante es que me tragara la tierra yo había besado a Mikoto Uchiha, una mujer casada, en la boca, prácticamente en frente de todo el pueblo, estaba más que rojo y lo único que atine a hacer es irme rápido de ahí. Mikoto me siguió y no se podía distinguir quien estaba más rojo yo o ella.

Al llegar al departamento me senté en el sillón junto a Mikoto y de pronto ella estallo en risas.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Mikoto?-dije serio.

-Pues tú cara Naruto, pareces un tomate maduro, jajaja, jajaja y tu expresión en el mercado no tiene precio, jajaja, jajaja-dijo Mikoto apenas conteniendo la risa.

-Si ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso, ahora por mi culpa tu estarás en la boca de todo el pueblo-dije triste.

-Como dirías tu mi amor, me importa un comino lo que piense la gente, me importa lo tu pienses de mi-dijo.

-Pero, pero…-ella puso su índice en mi boca.

-No te preocupes Naru, de lo único que tienes que preocuparte ahora es de mi-me dijo antes de comenzar a hacerme cosquillas.

-Jajaja, jajaja, jajaja, para Miko…Mikoto, me estas matando, jajaja, jajaja-le dije apenas por la risa que me provocaba sus cosquillas.

-No me detendré hasta que me digas lo que quiero saber-dijo ella afanada en su tarea de hacerme cosquillas.

-Lo…jajaja…jajaja…lo hare…jajaja…jajaja…te diré lo…lo que quieras…jajaja…jajaja…pero para Mikoto…Mikoto-chan…jajaja-le dije muerto de la risa.

De pronto ella paro. Y me miro seria.

-Bien para empezar quiero saber de la dichosa misión 693-dijo totalmente seria.

-¿Estás segura?-pregunte preocupado.

-Si-fue su escueta respuesta.

-De acuerdo, pero conste que lo que te diré no te gustara-le advertí.

-Está bien Naruto, estoy consciente que no me gustara porque me basto ver la expresión de Ita-chan para saber que es algo serio en el mejor de los casos-me dijo.

Yo la mire a los ojos y pude ver que no iba a tolerar una mentira solo me quedo suspirar.

-Bueno Mikoto hace más o menos un año Itachi y yo estábamos postulando para ascender a capitán ANBU, lo recuerdas-ella asintió-la prueba de fuego era la misión 693 donde debíamos llevarla a cabo y dependiendo los resultados seriamos ascendidos o no, la misión en si era prácticamente una rutina, rescatar a alguien importante de un lugar fortificado, pero sucedió que Itachi para sobresalir se lanzo al ataque sin un plan ni nada, y lo peor sin medir las consecuencias, las razones del comportamiento de Itachi no las sé, pero el resultado fue que Itachi quedo herido, y lo peor al que teníamos que rescatar quedo gravemente herido, al saber las consecuencias de sus actos Itachi se comenzó a lamentar, me dijo que quería que su padre se siguiera sintiendo orgulloso de él, pero luego de ese fracaso su padre lo despreciaría, yo simplemente le dije que no se preocupara que yo solucionaría todo-dije.

-¿Cómo lo solucionaste Naruto?-pregunto Mikoto.

-Cuando llegamos yo di el reporte de la misión y me eche la culpa del casi fracaso de la misión, y el fue ascendido a Capitán ANBU, además le di una buena cantidad de dinero al sujeto que debíamos rescatar para que guardara silencio-le respondí.

-No es que no te crea Naru pero como puedes probar lo que dices-me dijo.

-Anda al tercer cajón de ese mueble-le señale un mueble pequeño que está en la sala.

-Tiene llave-me dijo.

-Perdón toma usa la llave de en medio-le dije pasándole mis llaves.

Ella abrió el cajón y dentro había una pequeña caja, le dije que me trajera la caja ella la trajo.

Aplique un poco de chakra y la caja se abrió dentro había un par de kunai ensangrentados.

-Esta es mi prueba Mikoto, estos kunai fueron extraídos del cuerpo del sujeto que debíamos rescatar, si te fijas bien estos kunai no me pertenecen sino son de los que usa Itachi regularmente además sus huellas digitales aun están ahí y la sangre que cubre los kunai son del sujeto en cuestión.

Mikoto dio un suspiro. Luego me volvió a mirar seria.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-me dijo casi molesta.

-En primer lugar por mi amigo que no se merecía sufrir, en segundo lugar por ti porque no quería que vieras sufrir a Itachi-dije.

-Naruto eres un tonto bueno-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-No sé si tomarlo como halago o insulto-dije sonriendo.

-Bueno aunque seas un tonto, eres mi tontito hermoso-dijo Mikoto antes de besarme.

-Te amo Mikoto-le dije después de besarnos.

-Ahora Naruto Uzumaki me debes una buena explicación-me dijo seria y se notaba molesta.

-¿Explicación de que Miko-chan?-dije asustado.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste hace tiempo que Fugaku me engañaba?-me dijo molesta.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-dije avergonzado.

-Itachi me lo grito cuando comenzamos a discutir, me dijo como yo podía confiar en ti, si tu me habías ocultado que su padre me engañaba, ahora explícame ¿Por qué no me dijiste?-me miro seria y se notaba muy enojada.

-Creía que eras feliz Mikoto, no quise destruir tu felicidad, yo no supe que eras infeliz hasta que te encontré en la plaza ese día de lluvia, si lo hubiera sabido antes yo habría hecho lo posible para que recuperaras tu felicidad, se que suena a excusa barata, pero es la verdad Mikoto, te pido perdón yo…-no pude terminar de hablar porque Mikoto me callo con sus labios.

-Primera y última vez que me ocultas algo Naruto Uzumaki-me dijo seria.

-Pero…pero-dije.

-Nada de peros tu me tienes que decir la verdad siempre, sino me veras muy enojada-dijo amenazante.

-Como digas mi amor-respondí.

-Así me gusta, ahora abrázame que me tuviste casi dos semanas sin sentir tus abrazos y me debes muchos, y me debes muchos más besos-me dijo poniendo su mejor cara de cachorrito, además debo reconocerlo extrañaba abrazarla y besarla.

* * *

Les aviso que el dia viernes si todo sale como quiero, subire el capitulo 8.

Saludos.


	8. Chapter 8 Una sorpresa y una Traicion

**Capitulo 8 Una sorpresa y una traición.**

Estuvimos toda la tarde abrazados y de vez en cuando besándonos cerca de las seis mi reloj biológico nos hizo recordar que no habíamos almorzado, dado que mi estomago rugió casi tan fuerte como un león, Mikoto al escuchar mi estomago no pudo evitar reír, y yo para desquitarme de la tortura de cosquillas que uso para sacarme información, comencé a hacerle cosquillas ella no paraba de reír, debo confesar que si existe un sonido más bello que la risa de Mikoto-chan no lo conozco, bueno si existe uno igual de hermoso pero no se los diré para no arruinar la sorpresa más adelante.

Luego de mi venganza que duro un minuto ya que la traviesa de Mikoto comenzó a contraatacar haciéndome cosquillas, luego de estar por lo menos media hora haciéndonos cosquillas y riéndonos como tontos decidimos parar, nos miramos y ella me dijo que también tenía hambre y dado que no queríamos cocinar, decidimos ir a comer afuera.

Fuimos a un restaurant no muy elegante pero si bueno, entramos y pedimos una buena cena estábamos hablando alegres cuando de repente entra al restaurant nada más y nada menos que Fugaku Uchiha acompañado por el Hokage. Yo fui el primero en divisarlos dado que Mikoto estaba de espaldas a la entrada, ella se levanto y fue al baño en eso se acercaron los dos.

-Naruto buenas noches-me dijo el Hokage.

-Hokage-sama ¿Qué hace aquí?-pregunte amable pero se notaba que estaba tenso.

-Vine a cenar con Fugaku ya que tenemos algunas cosas que hablar, y tu ¿Qué haces aquí? te hacía en tu casa descansando-me respondió el viejo.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que vine a cenar con alguien…-dije nervioso.

Parece que Kami-sama disfruta haciéndome sufrir ya que justo en ese momento venia saliendo Mikoto y se topo con ambos hombres prácticamente de frente.

-YA vine mi amor-me dijo alegre Mikoto.

Pero toda su felicidad se desvaneció cuando vio a su esposo y al Hokage.

-¿Qué haces aquí mujer?-dijo molesto Fugaku.

-Yo la invite a cenar hay algún problema-dije molesto.

-Si ella es mi esposa, y su lugar es en su casa no aquí con un muchachito-dijo serio Fugaku.

-Verdad su lugar es en su casa como su esclava y la esclava de su hijo el todopoderoso Itachi Uchiha-dije con desprecio.

-¿Cómo te atreves mocoso?-dijo Fugaku tratando de darme un golpe pero detuve el golpe.

-Naruto vámonos de aquí-me pidió Mikoto.

-De acuerdo Mikoto-chan, viejo mañana iré como a las nueve, me acompañara Mikoto ya que queremos tramitar algunas cosas, espero que el señor Fugaku esté presente ya que a él también le conciernen-en ese momento venia llegando nuestro pedido-disculpen pero no vamos a comer eso hay personas que nos son molestas a la señorita y a mi-dije mirando a Fugaku quien me miraba con odio con su Sharingan activado-aquí tiene lo de nuestra orden-dije dejando el dinero en la mesa.

-Señor si gusta podemos empacar su pedido y se lo entregamos para que se lo lleve solo espere un minuto-me dijo amablemente el mesero.

El Hokage se alejo con Fugaku y luego de un minuto, el mesero venia con nuestro pedido empacado.

-Muchas gracias-le dije al muchacho.

-No agradezca señor y espero que vuelva pronto-me dijo el mesero mientras me hacia una reverencia.

El camino de regreso fue silencioso, ninguno de nosotros se atrevía a decir la primera palabra, hasta que Mikoto se detuvo, yo al mismo instante me detuve y ella comenzó a llorar.

-¿Qué pasa Mikoto-chan?-dije.

-Naruto-fue todo lo que dijo, me abrazo y comenzó a llorar en mi hombro.

-Tranquila mi amor-le dije amable y tratando de ocultar la rabia que sentía en ese momento contra Fugaku.

Después de unos momentos Mikoto se calmo, la abrace y regresamos abrazados a la casa.

Una vez dentro fue como si fuera magia ella cambio su rostro triste por uno alegre. Tomo la comida que nos habían envuelto en el restaurant y ella fue a la cocina a calentar y servir la comida, desde la cocina me pidió poner música, yo puse música romántica que comenzó a inundar mi pequeño departamento, después de cómo 10 minutos Mikoto venía con unos platos servidos, yo la mire serio.

-Miko-chan ¿Por qué no me avisaste que te ayudara a traer la cena?-dije serio.

-Porque quería que mi novio no trabajara, además es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por el hombre que me ama y me defiende-me dijo con una sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa desarmo cualquier respuesta o queja de mi parte. Comimos tranquilamente, luego de la cena ella me tomo de la mano y me guio a la sala donde en un pequeño espacio que quedaba ella me abrazo. Y luego al ritmo de la música se comenzó a mover.

-¿Qué no piensas acompañarme a bailar?-me dijo seria.

-Bueno lo que pasa Miko-chan es…es que…-trataba de decir.

La verdad era que no sabía bailar y no quería que ella lo supiera. Pero ella me miro seria y directo a los ojos, como me molesta que me mire seria y a los ojos ya que no puedo mentirle ni ocultarle nada.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto Uzumaki?-me dijo con su mirada penetrante.

Trague duro, era hora que ella conociera mi secreto mas escondido.

-La verdad Miko-chan…-comencé a decir.

-Si-dijo ella sin apartar sus ojos de los míos.

-La verdad es que no sé bailar-dije todo avergonzado.

Ella me miro y de repente comenzó a reír.

-Te ríes de mí-dije serio.

-No…no…jajaja…no es eso…jajaja…es…es simplemente…jajaja…gracioso…que…jajaja, jajaja…que no sepas…jajaja…bailar-dijo.

Me fui a sentar ofendido al sillón ella se acerco luego se sentó a mi lado me abrazo y luego me beso.

-No te preocupes mi amor yo te enseñare a bailar, además es tu obligación aprender-me dijo.

-Puedo saber ¿Por qué es mi obligación aprender?-dije molesto.

-Es obvio Naru que es tu obligación-de pronto se sonrojo, pero continuo-dado que cuando nos casemos tienes que sacarme a bailar, además quiero que en nuestra boda bailemos los dos toda la noche-me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa que no pude resistir y la bese.

Luego de separarnos del beso ella se levanto y me comenzó a enseñar a bailar debo decir que al principio la pasaba pisando pero ella pacientemente no dijo nada, luego de dos o tres canciones los pisotones fueron disminuyendo, después de veinte minutos podía bailar con mi amada Mikoto sin haberla pisado ni una sola vez, ella puso su cabeza en mi hombro y así estuvimos bailando mientras la música no paraba.

De pronto ella me vio y me dijo que quería irse a dormir, yo la seguí obediente, nos acostamos esa noche no paso nada simplemente dormimos, las emociones de ese día fueron muchas.

Al día siguiente nos levantamos temprano ya que a las nueve teníamos que estar en la oficina del Hokage. A las ocho y media salimos de la casa y nos fuimos a la oficina del viejo, al llegar note que había más guardias de lo normal, algo me decía que el viejo estaba esperando lo peor. Golpeamos la puerta y desde adentro el viejo me dijo que pasara, agarre la mano de Mikoto y la apreté un poco fuerte quería que ella se sintiera segura, ella me vio a los ojos y yo solo le sonreí, dando un suspiro entramos en la oficina del Hokage, afortunadamente todavía no había llegado Fugaku.

-Buenos días Mikoto y Naruto-nos dijo serio.

Eso no me gusto, el viejo me veía serio, muy serio. Yo lo conocía demasiado, estaba molesto muy molesto y estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por controlarse.

-Antes que comiencen a hablar quiero que me escuchen detenidamente-comenzó a decir el Hokage, eso no me gusto nada, pero ambos asentimos-primero que nada quiero que sepan que a pesar que su relación no me gusta en lo absoluto-Mikoto me apretó la mano-debo decir que respeto su decisión, sin embargo quiero que quede clara una cosa-ambos lo miramos-quiero que ustedes dos sean felices-Mikoto y yo abrimos los ojos enormemente estábamos incrédulos-si lo que oyeron, Mikoto siempre supuse que tu matrimonio no era feliz que ocultabas tu tristeza, bajo una sonrisa eterna, pero anoche cuando nos topamos por casualidad en el restaurant, pude verte por primera vez en muchos años feliz, claro que esa felicidad te la arruinamos yo y Fugaku, pero igual ese breve destello de felicidad fue suficiente para darme cuenta que a pesar de que no considero su relación correcta, no soy nadie para impedirla, ahora tu Naruto, mi querido y cabeza hueca Naruto-Mikoto no pudo ocultar una pequeña sonrisa-Naruto estoy feliz que al fin puedas ser feliz con la mujer que amas, debo reconocer que cuando empezó a correr el rumor que no te gustaban las mujeres me preocupe, pero luego cuando me aclaraste que estabas enamorado de una mujer mayor y que por respeto a ella no hacías nada con tus novias, debo reconocer que me sorprendí así que llame a mi mejor espía para que averiguara ¿Quién era esa misteriosa mujer? Que hacía que el hiperactivo Naruto Uzumaki no fuera capaz de enamorarse de alguien más-yo y Mikoto nos sonrojamos, el viejo sonrió antes de tomar un poco de agua.

-Un momento viejo, tu mejor espía, ¿enviaste a Shisui a investigarme?-dije molesto.

-Esa era mi intención, pero ese sinvergüenza, sabia de tu amor por Mikoto y me conto lo que sabía, que él lo había descubierto por casualidad un día que fue a visitarte y que tu trataste de esconder un cuaderno, el espero la oportunidad y leyó unas dos páginas y el resto lo dedujo-respondió el Hokage.

-Ese entrometido, voyerista de cuadernos secretos-dije molesto.

Mikoto y el Hokage no pudieron ocultar su risa. Después de un par de minutos riéndose a mis costillas el viejo continúo.

-Naruto-comenzó a decir el Hokage recobrando el tono serio-las cosas se vienen complicadas para ustedes dos.

-Lo sé viejo y es por eso que quiero dejar de ser ninja ya que en el peor de los casos el consejo puede obligarte a hacerme dejar a Miko-chan y yo no lo voy a permitir, al ser civil puedo hacer lo que quiera, en segundo lugar Mikoto-chan me acompaña porque ella quiere comenzar a tramitar su divorcio-dije serio.

-Naruto quiero que entiendas una cosa, si eres ninja es cierto puedo obligarte a dejar a Mikoto-ella y yo nos pusimos tristes-sin embargo, también estas bajo mi protección y mientras seas ninja el clan Uchiha no puede tocarte ni a ti ni a Mikoto.

Eso era un golpe bajo.

-Se que eres de los mejores ANBUS que existen en la aldea, pero sé que no quieres seguir siéndolo, así que puedo ofrecerte una salida, conviértete en Jounin Sensei-me dijo el Hokage.

En verdad no me esperaba eso y quede sorprendido.

-Ahora en cuanto al divorcio yo puedo iniciar los trámites…-hasta ahí hablo el Hokage ya que llamaron a la puerta, el permitió la entrada de quien golpeaba.

En ese momento entro Fugaku quien me miro serio, lo acompañaba Itachi quien me miro con desprecio.

-Bien Hokage-sama seré breve, porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer por el clan Uchiha-dijo Fugaku.

-Está bien habla Fugaku-dijo el Hokage.

-Para empezar aquí están los documentos de destierro de Mikoto Uchiha del prestigioso clan Uchiha, desde este momento y hasta su muerte ella tiene prohibido a acercarse al territorio Uchiha, salvo que sea por orden expresa y escrita de su parte Hokage sama o mía o del líder del clan que me suceda-dijo Fugaku entregando varios papeles al Hokage.

El Hokage reviso los documentos, uno a uno, luego simplemente saco un timbre y comenzó a estampar el timbre en cada documento y añadió su firma, Mikoto estaba más que sorprendida y yo todavía no alcanzaba a entender el alcance de todo eso. Cuando termino de timbrar y firmar los documentos, le entrego dos documentos de vuelta a Fugaku.

-Bien eso es lo primero ahora lo siguiente, aquí están los documentos para que se haga efectivo el divorcio, quiero estar cuanto antes libre de ella, ya que es una inútil-dijo Fugaku.

La furia me hervía y lo único que quería era golpearlo como se atrevía a insultar a Mikoto-chan, pero Mikoto agarro mi mano y meneo la cabeza, no me quedo más que obedecerla.

-Además, aquí esta una compensación económica que aunque no se merece se la daré a Mikoto, con tal de que Uzumaki no haga públicas las fotografías que tiene de mi-dijo Fugaku entregando un documento con un deposito de dinero.

-No hare publicas las fotografías si usted se compromete delante de Hokage-sama y por escrito a que usted y el clan Uchiha nos dejaran en paz, si usted no cumple yo hago públicas las fotos-dije.

-Jajaja, jajaja Uzumaki, que gracioso eres, pareces más un Hyuga que un Uzumaki, jajaja, pero te daré en el gusto, es mas a mí también me sirve si esas fotografías se publican podre hacer lo que quiera con ustedes, jajaja-me contesto Fugaku.

-Yo cumplo con lo que prometo y para que vea que no miento-dije al momento de sacar un sello de almacenaje y sacar las benditas fotografías-viejo ¿me prestas tu encendedor?

El Hokage me prestó su encendedor que tenia para su pipa.

Tome las fotos y las queme totalmente, Fugaku simplemente asintió.

-Veo que tienes honor Uzumaki algo poco común en los tiempos que corren-dijo Fugaku.

El Hokage redacto el documento en donde quedaba estipulado que el clan Uchiha no nos iban a molestar, luego Fugaku lo firmo sin más.

-Bien Mikoto si eres tan amable de firmar los documentos del divorcio, se hará efectivo de inmediato-dijo el Hokage.

Mikoto se acerco al escritorio y firmo el documento.

-Hokage sama quisiera su permiso para ir a la mansión Uchiha a buscar una par de cosas que aún permanecen allá-dijo Mikoto una vez que termino de firmar.

-Desde luego, ¿Fugaku tienes algún inconveniente?-dijo el Hokage.

-Obviamente que no, mientras más pronto saque todas sus cosas más pronto puedo traer a una verdadera mujer que sea digna del clan Uchiha-dijo Fugaku.

Eso era demasiado pero nuevamente Mikoto me agarro la mano y meneo la cabeza, a regañadientes obedecí.

-Bueno ya que he terminado con mis asuntos aquí debo irme, vámonos Itachi-dijo Fugaku se notaba feliz.

Fugaku iba saliendo con una gran sonrisa en tanto Itachi nos miraba con odio.

-Ahora debes ser feliz Uzumaki, destruiste mi familia-me dijo con odio.

-Itachi-chan-dijo Mikoto.

-¡Cállate maldita puta!-dijo con odio y furia Itachi de repente saco un kunai y lo lanzo contra Mikoto.

Yo rápidamente me puse como escudo para proteger a Miko-chan el kunai se clavo en mi espalda profundamente.

-¡Pero ¿Qué diablos hiciste Itachi?!-grito Fugaku.

-¡Naruto-chan!-grito Mikoto.

-¡ANBUS arresten a Itachi Uchiha!-ordeno el Hokage.

-Tranquila Mikoto-chan voy a estar bien-dije.

Lentamente sentí mis ojos más pesados de lo normal, y los fui cerrando.

-No cierres los ojos mi amor-me decía Mikoto.

Lo último que recuerdo fue una gran cantidad de ruido luego no se qué paso.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y cuando tenga listo el proximo capitulo lo subire.

Saludos a todos y gracias a los que han leido y comentado esta historia.


End file.
